Haunted Lights
Haunted Lights is the fourth puzzle mini-game unlocked in the Seekers Notes: Hidden Mystery game. Haunted Lights was introduced to the game in the 2016 Saint Patrick's Day Update. Version 1.16.0 of the game made cosmetic changes to the puzzle, turning the light bulbs into lanterns. Haunted Lights is a variation of the match/connect 3 of the same type puzzle game. Players unlock this mini-game once they reach Game Level 10. Game Mode The object of the game is to complete the given challenge within a set amount of time. The board will automatically reshuffle itself if no connection/match is possible. There are 3 challenge modes in Haunted Lights. Tapping on the icon will tell you what mode is on and what you need to do to win the game in that mode. If the Player is unsuccessful in completing the puzzle in a certain game mode, it will unfortunately remain in that mode until completed. How to Play The object of the game is to string and connect 3 or more of the same colored lanterns together and clear the game board. The lanterns come in six colors; match at least three of them with the same color in a line, across or down, to complete the challenge within the set time limit. Each session will have a new challenge goal as shown on the progress bar located next to the timer on the game panel. Special Charged Lights Players are able to create specially charged lights inside the lanterns by connecting 6 or more of the same colour lanterns together. The special charged lights come in 2 types: horizontal or vertical depending on how it was formed. Note that connecting 12 or more of the same colour lanterns together will produce 2 random light charges, resulting in 2 special charged lanterns appearing on the game board. Combining specially charged lights (2 horizontally charged, 2 vertically charged or 1 horizontal and 1 vertical) by connecting them will clear 1 row and 1 column. If while clearing a row or a column you hit another specially charged light, it will be activated and clear the row/column it is targeting. Obstacles Players will encounter the following 4 types of obstacles in Haunted Lights: Locks, Solid Plates, Cracked Plates, and Stones. Thus, a locked lantern on top of a solid plate must be cleared 3 times to be removed from the game board. Clearing the Lanterns (1) To clear the lanterns in Haunted Lights, create a line connecting 3 or more of the same colored lanterns. (2) Connect 6 or more of the same colored lanterns to create a Special Charged Lantern that appears randomly on the field of play. Haunted Lights Connect 6 Lanterns 1.png|Connect 6 or more Haunted Lights Connect 6 Lanterns 2.PNG|Creates a charge Haunted Lights Connect 6 Lanterns 3.PNG|Which randomly lands and becomes a Special Charged Lantern (3) Connect a Special Charged Lantern in a string of 3 or more to clear an entire vertical or horizontal row. NOTE: Whether the lantern will be a vertically or horizontally charged one depends on the orientation of the line connecting the last lantern in the sequence. If the last line connecting the lanterns together is vertical, a vertically charged lantern is created and connecting that charged lantern in a string of 3 or more will clear an entire column. Haunted Lights Vertical 1.png|Last connecting line is vertical Haunted Lights Vertical 2.png|Creates a vertically charged lantern Haunted Lights Vertical 3.PNG|Connect that special vertically charged lantern Haunted Lights Vertical 4.png|Clears an entire column and surrounding obstacles If the last line connecting the lanterns together is horizontal, a horizontally charged lantern is created and connecting that charged lantern in a string of 3 or more will clear an entire row. Haunted Lights Horizontal 1.png|Last connecting line is horizontal that creates a charge Haunted Lights Horizontal 2.png|Creates a horizontally charged lantern Haunted Lights Horizontal 3.PNG|Connect that special horizontally charged lantern to create a blast line to clear an entire horizontal row If the last line is diagonal, a horizontally charged lantern is created and connecting that charged lantern in a string of 3 or more will clear an entire row. NOTE: the only way to get a vertical charge is to make sure the last connecting line is vertical (up/down). Haunted Lights Diagonal 1.PNG|Last line connecting bulbs is diagonal Haunted Lights Diagonal 2.PNG|Creates a random charged lantern (4) Connect 2 or more of the Special Charged Lanterns so that their blast lines intersect, this clears multiple rows and columns at the same time. Tools in Haunted Lights There are two tools available to use in Haunted Lights: Collection Item Sets Listed below are the Collection Item sets specific to the Haunted Lights puzzle. note a random special fixer is also awarded when a collection is combined for the first time. Hints/Tips Please list any helpful hints here or see the forum for more help. Below are some gameplay videos you may find helpful: Game Stategy 1) At the start of the game, Free the prisoners. Any bulb that is blocked by not have access from the 4 directions (up, down, left, right) and or locked should be considered a prisoner. Not every prisoner need be released but often helpful to do as early as possible. 2) Plan ahead. If you have prisoners outside the majority area decide which charged bulb directions you need and make them anywhere you can. They can be moved later. After you have freed up most or all prisoners, make charged bulbs often. Plan which bulb type you need as they are placed on the board "at random". Usually where you don't think you want it. Think ahead to the games thinking. For example, if you have a column that is isolated, you might be tempted to make row charged bulbs. You often do better by making column charged bulbs EXCLUSIVELY (if possible). If you get a column bulb in the isolated column you can get rid of the entire column with one row bulb or two column bulbs directly across from that column charged bulb. If there are 2 isolated columns, it works best to get a column bulb in both column before clearing either isolated column. If not, you will often need to take out the column one bulbs at a time with the row bulbs. 3) Looking for love in all the wrong places. I have found that before I clear the board to the last goal it helps to have at least 1charged bulb on the board. This solves the problem of the last minute or less, that the last bulb just doesn't seem to be able to be in a chain. You need charged bulbs on the board before you get down to the last one. Even if they don't obviously get that last bulb, it will increase the chance of getting a final match, get a chain reaction that does get that last bulb, or get you a new opportunity to get that last bulb with a local chain including that last bulb. Invariably, if you have a charged bulb anywhere you will have a way to the last site. at 300 Magister I would say that at least 60% of the time I get the last site by using charged bulbs at a distance. If I have 1 or more charged bulb on the board befoe getting down to 1 site, often a local chain can finish the board. 4) You only win because they let you. Frequently, you can't finish, and use flying time Suddenly a new opportunity arises that finishes the board in 1 or 2 moves right after you payed with an expensive tool.Play the end as fast as possible when time is short, it just might save a tool. Additionally, don't wait for the board to settle. A chain can be made even as the board is in motion, and might not be thete if you wait. 5) An eyeglass costs less than a flying time. Use it earlier than the last few seconds if you are not getting longer chains to make charged bulbs or you are getting only one or two very short chains that can be connected on the puzzle. It sometimes increases the number of possible choices by giving you more options or longer chains. If you are at the last second, a spyglass is cheaper than flying time use it. 6) It may be better EARLY on not to make the longest chain possible. If there are 6 or more of the same color bulb together, two of which are locked. It is often better to not make the possible 6 chain charged bulb, rather, make shorted chains to unlock the prisoners. Additionally, it sometimes helps to make short chains in order to enable a charged bulb to get connected to more of the same colored bulbs allowing the charges bulb to get where it is needed. 7) Cameo mode. Get a row bulb that can be moved to the bottom of the puzzle. Drop as many items down to the row above the last row. Drop all the items by destroying the bottom row with the row bulb. 8) Top down or bottom up? Pick a direction to solve the puzzle. If there are prisoners, especially difficult prisoners at the top, free them first. Blocked sites below in a row, make a row bulb above and move it down. It sometimes helps to use a column bulb to allow access to the blocked row before you can use a row bulb. Bottom up, once prisoners are freed, working lower allowd you to move possible location s for using a charged bulb to s better location. Short chains or a row bulb can sometimes allow you to move a charged bulb from one far point to the other extreme point. 9) Charged bulbs are the best way to solve puzzles in the shortest time as they knock out the most sites. After the initial freeing of most prisoners, make as many charged bubs as possible and set up chain reactions. * Haunted Lights Middle Blocks Gallery File:Lights.jpg|Background art for Haunted Lights B4A90C64-7123-41E8-8D8C-BE3A398EFCA5.jpeg Related *SN Home *Darkwood Town Map *List of Puzzles *Mosaic *Ancient Cards *Tools *Location Ranks *Achievements *Energy *Quests *Collections *FAQ Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Walkthrough Category:Puzzles Category:Puzzle Modes Category:Tools Category:Saint Particks Day Update